


The Sea Captain's House - Part 11: Christmas One-Shot

by Beautyinthemoonlight



Series: The Sea Captain's House [11]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinthemoonlight/pseuds/Beautyinthemoonlight
Summary: It's December 22, 2034 and the Kriegers are getting ready for Christmas.





	The Sea Captain's House - Part 11: Christmas One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!  
> Please enjoy this fluffy Christmas One-Shot while you patiently wait for me to finish the next big installment, Part 12.  
> We're jumping ahead almost five years for this One-Shot, but Part 12 will pick up right where Part 9 ended (early 2030).  
> This scene came to me while I was driving on Christmas Eve and I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it. I was going to keep it and post it when we get to 2034 but decided to post it as a One-Shot instead.  
> I hope you like it. :)

“Hey, how’d it go?” Deb smiled from the kitchen doorway at her three grandchildren as they sloppily hung their coats on hooks and stepped and kicked their feet out of their winter boots. The two dogs were turning circles among them and whining their hellos with wagging tails.

“Grandma...” Lily exhaled and beamed as she gave Deb a hug, still with one arm in her coat because she couldn’t wait. Deb had spent the last couple of weeks doing Christmas things in New York City with Kyle and his family and had just flown up to Boston that morning. “You’re here.”

“I am” Deb hugged the blonde girl tightly, admiring the intricate French braids in her hair, complete with red and green ribbons for maximum holiday flair. 

It was hard to believe the twins were 11-1/2 year old 6th graders. Somehow to their grandma they would always be 5-year old cutie pies who were more excited to finally be in the same school as their big brother and big sister than anything else in the world. But it was just as hard to believe that Deb was 74 years old herself.

“I told you she’d be here” Ashlyn grinned as she bent over and picked up outerwear that either fell from the hooks or never quite made it there in the first place. It seemed some things would never change, no matter how big the kids got. 

“Somebody tell me how the caroling went, please!” Deb laughed as Josie and Dodge each gave her big hugs, followed by the keeper herself. “I’m so sad I missed it.”

“It was ok” 13-1/2 year old Josie shrugged as she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door as she talked. “It was really hot in there” she closed her eyes and leaned into the open fridge, letting the cold air cool her off.

“Mama already said it was cuz the old people always get cold” Dodge hip-checked his older sister out of the way so he could reach into the fridge and get a drink.

“But how was the singing? Did the people in the nursing home love you guys?” Deb tried to get the information she was looking for.

“It was great” Ashlyn answered when it was clear the kids’ minds were on different things. Lily had gone into the bathroom right off the mudroom and closed the door. Josie and Dodge were low-key wrestling for position in front of the refrigerator, the 8th grade redhead in the pretty green skirt with complementary red sweater grabbing the container of juice she knew her brother wanted before he could get to it. “The O’Malley Innovation Middle School chorus put on a great show” the keeper grinned again as she remembered the hour-long Christmas Caroling the chorus had done to end their last day of school before the Christmas break. It was Friday December 22nd, 2034 and it had been a half day for the other kids, but the chorus went to lunch at LobstaLand and then to the nearby nursing home as a class field trip. It had been a fun few hours and Ashlyn was glad she had volunteered to chaperone. “My favorite part was when that guy in the Bruins hat got up out of his wheelchair to dance when you sang ‘Jingle Bell Rock’.”

“Oh, you’re kidding” Deb smiled. “Did you dance with him Miss thing?” she patted Josie’s butt as she walked by her to go back to the kitchen counter by the stove. She was hoping to distract the girl from her battle with her brother before it turned into anything too big.

“Dodge, knock it off!” Josie yelled as her slightly bigger and stronger brother ripped the juice container out of her hand at the end of her outstretched arm.

“You know I was getting that” he bumped her with his hip again to get a little distance so he could reach for a plastic cup to pour the juice into. “You’re just being a brat.”

“Guys, really?” Ashlyn shook her head and grabbed the juice from her son, giving both kids a stern look. “Josie, stop being a brat and answer your grandmother. Dodge, stop being a jerk and taking things out of people’s hands. Geez...” 

“Hey, I came over for our big cookie decorating afternoon but if this is how it’s gonna be...” Deb cocked her head at the two kids who were glaring daggers at each other.

“No!” Josie turned to look at her grandmother, panic on her face. “We have to do the cookies...” she flung herself at Deb and gave her a dramatic hug. “I’ve been waiting all week for this.”

They all heard a car horn in the driveway and Ashlyn waved out the half-lite kitchen door and then trotted across the kitchen to the basement door, just off the mudroom. She pulled the door open and yelled downstairs, hoping her voice would be heard over whatever video game was being played.

“Ethan! Your dad’s here!” She waited for a few seconds and heard some movement. She looked at her watch – 2:45pm. “And Drew come upstairs too! Grandma’s here to do the cookies with you!”

//

Just over an hour later, Deb, Lily, Dodge, and Josie were sitting at the nook table in the back corner of the family room decorating Christmas cookies. 15-1/2 year old high school sophomore Drew had participated for the first hour but was now stretched out on the family room couch, his nose in his phone. He wanted to be around everybody, especially in the always-decorated and festive family room, but he just couldn’t pretend to be interested in making different shaped sugar cookies look cool any longer. He sat leaning on a pillow against the arm rest of the couch near the windows and faced the fireplace and the rest of the house, his grandma and siblings to his left. The tv was off and the room was filled with Christmas music, as usual. 

“Tell Suzy-Q Merry Christmas from us” Ashlyn winked at her oldest son as she came back into the room carrying more cookie decorating supplies from the kitchen. She hadn’t anticipated needing those hard, tiny, silver balls that were edible but hurt when you bit into them and didn’t even taste very good, but Josie was going for a certain look and deemed them mission critical.

“Oh, is that who he’s texting away with over there” Deb chuckled as she smiled at her grandson who rolled his eyes and blushed. “What happened to Grace? I really liked her a lot.”

“He dumped her” Dodge replied with a giggle, looking over his shoulder at his big brother to see if he approved of the comment.

“I didn’t dump her” Drew corrected quickly, knowing his Mama would lecture him for an hour on treating people with respect and kindness, no matter what. “It just...didn’t work out” he shrugged, trying to explain the third such short-lived and superficial girlfriend he’d had so far in high school. “And Suzy isn’t my girlfriend” he clarified, “she’s just my friend.”

“She wants to be your girlfriend though” Josie couldn’t resist adding her two cents to the conversation with a laugh. “Just in case you haven’t figured that out yet.”

“I’m home!” Ali’s stressed voice called from the mudroom, getting Drew off the hot seat. “A little help please!”

“I’m coming!” Drew jumped up instantly, as did Logan and Frankie, all too happy to get away from talking about his love life with his family.

“You guys stay put” Ashlyn scanned the messy, sticky decorating hands of the people at the nook table. “I’ve got it” she spoke as she jogged towards her wife and the mudroom.

//

After Ali had come in and greeted everyone, giving high praise to the cookies and their decorators, she went upstairs to change out of her work clothes and into comfy joggers and a fun, pink, Christmas-themed sweatshirt. She started to unpack the last of the groceries she had brought home, joining Ashlyn in the task with a thankful rub of the keeper’s back as she walked by her. It was almost 4:30pm and traffic had been awful and the grocery store had been awful and many of the people had been awful, which wasn’t usually the case this close to Christmas. People were usually pretty nice to each other because they were all in the same boat – rushing around trying to get things done. But not that day. Not even close. It had been a hectic day at work as they tried to get a big contract finalized before everybody disappeared for the holiday break. But the brunette had made it. She was finally home, with her family, and all of her shopping and errands were done. Everything had been crossed off of her to-do list. The only thing she had left to do that weekend was to enjoy her favorite time of year with her favorite people. Step one was making slabs of Gingerbread that Friday evening so they could take another stab at building a gingerbread house the next day. They had never succeeded before, but Ashlyn was confident that this was their year. The kids were all old enough to be able to control themselves during the delicate building process - their hands were steadier and more capable than ever before. Ali let the wonderful Christmas music work its’ magic on her as she began to unpack the last grocery bag on the counter next to the coffee maker and refrigerator. She could hear the kids laughing with each other as they worked on their cookies. She could hear her mother’s kind voice and hearty laugh joining in. She could see Drew and Logan on the family room couch looking peaceful and adorable. Ali was just starting to feel some of the stress leave her body and her shoulders were even beginning to relax and drop back down to their normal level. Maybe this was their year for Gingerbread house success after all? Just maybe.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” the brunette said to no-one in particular, her voice aggravated and her shoulders rising back up towards her ears at a rapid rate. “No freaking way!” she dropped the palm of her hand down loudly onto the countertop next to her in complete frustration.

The volume and distress and anger in her voice got everybody’s attention and they all turned to look at Ali to see what the matter was. Frankie, the 2-year old terrier-schnauzer-poodle mutt they had adopted as a puppy, bravely moved to the brunette’s side, poking her small black nose into Ali’s shin to let her know she was there for her.

“What’s up buttercup?” Ashlyn was there too, both warm hands on top of her wife’s tense shoulders, thumbs rubbing gently until she could get a read on just how upset Ali actually was. She looked over her wife’s shoulder at the 5 or 6 things on the counter in front of her while Ali inspected every inch of the last bag to make sure it was really empty. “Did you forget something?” the keeper asked innocently.

“No, I didn’t forget anything” Ali spat the angry words out, grabbing her phone and pulling up the shopping list that had a checkmark next to every single item on it. “See?”

“Okay...” Ashlyn left her hands in place but stopped her thumbs from moving. She held her breath, wondering if her wife would be able to rein in the hissy fit she was on the brink of having. 

“They must have forgotten to put it in the bag at the grocery store” Ali sighed and let her shoulders slump in defeat. There was no anger in her voice anymore, just the resigned sound of abject failure. “I can’t believe it.”

“What’d they forget?” the keeper stepped beside her wife and looked closer at the items on the counter. She kept one hand on Ali’s lower back, slowly moving her long fingers to try and ease her distress. 

“The molasses, both jars” Ali frowned and brought both hands to her forehead, rubbing her own temples with her fingertips. “We can’t make the gingerbread without the molasses” she sighed again.

“Meg can bring it” Ashlyn’s face jumped to a smile as she thought of a solution. “She and Charlie are coming up in...” she looked at her watch, “about two hours. I’ll just have her stop and get some.”

“Oh that’s right” Ali’s mind clicked into gear again and started spinning off in another direction. “Did the boys clean their bathroom? I don’t want Charlie having to deal with their mess all weekend.”

“Marisol was just here yesterday” Ashlyn spoke calmly as she texted recent college graduate Meg, still standing very close to her tightly-wound wife. “But I’ll make sure they take another pass over it as soon as they’re done with the cookies” she continued when she looked up and saw Ali’s tense face staring back at her. “I’ll take care of it, I promise” she leaned forward and kissed her wife’s forehead. “I already changed Meg’s bed and they have fresh towels up there too. Remember, it’s just for two nights. She’s taking him down to DC for Christmas this year.”

“I know, I know” Ali’s voice was flat and tired and she leaned into Ashlyn. “I just want everything to be nice for Meg...I don’t want her to feel like she can’t bring him here for the weekend without having gross kid stuff everywhere...”

“Shhhh...” Ashlyn held the love of her life in her arms and squeezed her gently for several minutes, her lips near the top of Ali’s ear. “She knows they’re welcome here, anytime. The house is clean. The bathrooms are extra clean. Don’t worry about that baby. Everything’s ok” she pressed a soft kiss to the brunette’s head. “Just relax. You’re done. You did it. You made it through the week and got everything crossed off your list...”

“Except for the fucking molasses” Ali sighed and chuckled, just loud enough for her sweet wife to hear.

“But we’ve got that covered” Ashlyn started twisting the brunette’s body from side to side, slowly, loving the way Ali let her control it completely. “You’re home now and everything’s ready. Everything’s all set. All you need to do is let go and enjoy it honey.”

The kids had gone back to decorating their cookies. Drew was back on the couch with Logan, texting and keeping one eye on the drama in the kitchen. Deb sat with a loving smile on her face and watched her daughter fall apart in Ashlyn’s arms. Deb thought of her own beloved Mike, missing him more than ever even though this would be the third Christmas without him. It made her sad for a minute, but then she was filled with awe by the deep and abiding love Ali and Ashlyn had always shared. This problematic moment was no different. Ali didn’t cry or make a scene, but she literally slumped into her keeper’s body, relying on the blonde to support and hold her up as the tension and stress finally pushed her over the edge. As one Christmas song ended and another, more upbeat one, began coming through the speakers, Deb smiled wider as she watched Ashlyn coax Ali into dancing with her.

“I love this song” Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali’s hips and started moving them with her to the music – Sheryl Crow’s version of ‘Merry Christmas Baby’. “It always makes me wanna dance” she grinned when she saw the brunette’s mouth turning into the smallest of smiles. “Will you dance with me Sugarplum?”

Ali blinked up at her wife and then smiled when she saw the dimpled grin staring back at her. She spun slowly when Ashlyn raised her arm up high above her head and gently pushed her hip to get her started. The worries of the day and the busy holiday season fell away from Ali with every touch from her keeper’s capable hands. After two full, slow twirls, right there in the space between the kitchen and the family room, next to the large, two-sided fireplace that had all of their Christmas stockings hung from the mantle, Ali put her arms around her wife’s neck and followed her lead. 

Deb continued to watch one of the best love stories she had ever witnessed write another chapter right before her very eyes. After another couple of dance moves she saw Ali throw her head back and laugh as she patted her keeper on her chest, their bodies still close together, dancing to the music. The only thing better than Ali’s laugh was the look of utter devotion on Ashlyn’s face. It made Deb stop and think hard about the déjà vu she was experiencing. It took her a few seconds but then the night of Sydney’s rehearsal dinner flashed before her eyes as if it was just yesterday. Deb remembered Ashlyn joining the party late, hurrying over to the restaurant in Boston after a Breakers home game. She watched Ali’s entire being change, almost transcend, as soon as the keeper had joined the group. Ashlyn had been polite and charming and sweet as she was introduced to Sydney’s mother and Dom’s parents, eating her late dinner while the rest of the bridal party re-told the scandalous story from the lesbian club down in Provincetown during Sydney’s bachelorette weekend. But what Deb remembered most was after that first hour of meeting and talking and eating, Ali had led Ashlyn out onto the dance floor. Deb watched them then, 18 years ago, and was struck by the same feeling of wonder at what she had seen only a moment earlier in the kitchen. 18 years ago she couldn’t remember ever seeing two people look happier to be together, to be near one another, to be in each other’s arms. She watched them hold each other close and talk together on the dance floor, then they both had thrown their heads back and laughed out loud. 

Deb had asked and Sydney had confirmed as the two of them watched the dance floor that June night in Boston if Ashlyn was the one...if Ashlyn was going to be her daughter-in-law someday soon. Deb could remember feeling happiness and relief and love for her daughter. She knew in her bones that Ashlyn would always love her and take care of her and treat her the way she deserved to be treated. It had been one of the happiest moments of Deb’s life to that point. Now, at Christmas of 2034. Deb experienced similar emotions as she grinned at the two same dancers, still obviously so much in love.

“Hey you guys, take a look over there” she got the kids’ attention, even Drew’s from his spot on the couch, and nodded toward their parents, still dancing to the song that had come on next. She gave the kids several seconds to look at their moms, the way they smiled and gazed lovingly at each other as they danced, before she spoke again to them, offering the most heartfelt wisdom she had. “If you’re ever wondering what love is...what love looks like” her eyes sparkled as she gazed at Dodge and Lily across the nook table from her, then Josie by her side, then Drew on the couch, “well, you’re looking at it right there” she nodded again. “Go on, take a good long look” she urged with another wide smile, happy that all four kids did as she asked. “If you find somebody who can take you when you’re feeling your worst, all frazzled and upset...and have you smiling and laughing like that in less than 10 minutes...well, that’s the person you hang on to. That’s the person you fight for. That’s the person you do your best to let them know how important they are to you. That, my sweet babies, is love...and it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about halfway done with the next big installment, part 12, and I hope to start posting it at the end of January or early February. Thanks again for your patience. <3


End file.
